


Until Then

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: It was the first time Dave ever mustered up the courage to call one of these hotlines and to say he was a little nervous when he heard another voice chime through the other side of the phone would be an understatement.PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> I started this Marty/Dave fic ages ago and kept putting off on finishing it. Idk why it took me so long to finally complete it, but here ya go!

“_Please stay on the line while we transfer your call._”

Dave's heart was racing as the automated voice cut out and a dial tone rang out over the phone. He was laying down in bed, clutching at his phone with a sweaty palm as he waited patiently for his call to be directed elsewhere. It was the first time Dave ever mustered up the courage to call one of these _hotlines_ and to say he was a little nervous when he heard another voice chime through the other side of the phone would be an understatement.

“Hello?” the voice said softly.

Dave swallowed.

“Hi,” Dave replied, attempting to sound nonchalant.

“Who's this?”

“Dave.”

“Nice to meet you, Dave. My name is Marty,” he introduced. “What are you up to?”

“Just relaxing right now. Wishing someone would keep me company,” Dave admitted, running his fingers up and down his clothed torso. “What about you? Doing anything _exciting_?”

“Laying down in bed. Watching a movie,” Marty answered with a sigh.

Dave highly doubted the legitimacy of that claim, but whatever. It was just a fantasy after all. Dave had to believe every word in order for this to work. A universe and scenario had to be established to set the mood.

“Without me?” Dave teased in a teasing tone, allowing himself to loosen up a little.

“You're free to join me,” Marty offered with a gentle giggle.

Dave could hear the smile in the other man's voice. He sounded like he looked gorgeous when he smiled and Dave wished he could put a face to the voice. Dave supposed part of the excitement from these hotlines was being able to imagine whoever you wanted, but Dave was never really one for fantasizing about other people. He liked to take people as they were, so this was a bit counter intuitive to say the least.

“What movie are you watching?” Dave asked, not knowing what else to say without feeling too awkward.

“Something tells me you don't really care about that,” Marty pointed out, and that smile was still evident in his tone.

“I'm sorry. I've never done anything like this before,” Dave admitted, feeling his cheeks burn from a mix of shame and embarrassment.

“Don't apologize. Just relax,” Marty purred into the receiver. “Why don't you make yourself comfortable for me.”

Dave didn't quite understand what that request meant but figured it was a clever way of saying _get naked_. So he set the phone down and pulled his shirt off over his head, no doubt making rustling noises that echoed through the phone for Marty to hear. His hair was draped about his face and shoulders by the time he laid back down, put his phone on speaker, and laid it against his pillow by the side of his head. He's not going to lie, he felt kind of awkward laying on top of his covers completely naked while being on the phone with a complete stranger.

“Did you get comfortable?” Marty asked when he heard Dave's uneven breathing return.

“Yeah,” Dave replied, sounding out of breath.

“_Relax_,” Marty reiterated, his voice soft and warm like melting butter. “We can take this as slow as you want.”

“Okay,” Dave breathed out, heart pounding faster in his chest.

“You just lay there and let me take care of you,” Marty murmured, using a breathy voice that's bound to make the other man shudder. “Have you been with a man before?”

“Yeah,” Dave replied, feeling his throat swell slightly at the admission.

It's not like he was ashamed. It just felt weird to admit it out loud to a complete stranger because, for all intents and purposes, Dave wasn’t exactly _out out_. But who was this guy going to tell anyway?

“Then you have nothing to be nervous about, Dave,” said Marty. “What do you like to do when you’re with a man?”

“I don’t know,” Dave answered, not really understanding Marty’s meaning. “I guess I like foreplay the most.”

“Do you like teasing or getting teased?”

“A little bit of both, I suppose.”

“What if I climbed on top of you and started rubbing my ass against your dick?” Marty posed, using a breathy timbre to lull Dave into the fantasy. “Would you like that?”

“_Yeah_,” Dave moaned, unconsciously moving his hand down towards his groin.

“Raking my nails over your chest as I lean down to kiss your neck,” Marty continued to say, coaxing Dave to rub himself over the phone. “Biting you just below your adam’s apple. Sucking _hard_...”

Dave let out a gasp when he ground the heel of his palm roughly into his straining hard on. It wasn’t hard to imagine Marty doing the things he was saying to him right now, but Dave didn’t have the slightest clue as to _who_ to imagine. He assumed he was required to imagine anyone of his liking, but that wasn’t really how Dave did things. He let up on touching himself and addressed Marty directly.

“What do you look like?” Dave inquired suddenly.

The question genuinely took Marty by surprise and wasn't expecting that kind of reaction out of the other man. Most men who called the hotline like to get into the dirty talk immediately or tell Marty what they want to do to him, but this was a new one. Marty couldn't help but be incredulous.

“What?”

“Tell me what you look like,” Dave repeated nonchalantly.

“Oh, um. Well, I have long dark brown curly hair, brown eyes,” Marty replied, describing himself as best he could. “Slender build, kinda hairy.”

Dave could picture a vague image of Marty in his head. He could see Marty sitting on his lap with a mess of curls cascading over his shoulders like soft fluffy curtains and his lean body stretched out and on display. Dave could only assume what he meant by _kinda hairy_ but the thought turned him on nonetheless.

“How tall are you?”

“Five foot six,” Marty answered. He noticed the silence from the other end and frowned a little. “Is that too short for your liking?”

“No, I like it when guys are smaller than me,” Dave clarified, running a hand down his stomach slowly. _Teasing_.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Marty asked curiously, the amusement returning to his voice.

“It's easier to hold them down,” Dave explained, feeling more confident now that he was having a somewhat normal conversation. “Doesn't mean I _force_ myself on them or anything,” Dave added quickly as he flushed with embarrassment.

“Of course not,” Marty agreed in a gentle tone. “You just like being in control. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Marty sounded so soft and understanding that it made Dave feel less perverted and pathetic for calling a sex hotline. It was almost like Dave was having a legitimate conversation with someone who was getting off as well. But Dave knew better. He knows Marty is probably sitting at a cubicle right now surrounded by men and women alike pretending to be interested in whatever fantasy their customer had concocted. It made him wonder what Marty was really doing right now. He imagines the man flipping through a magazine with a bored expression as he only half listens to what Dave says. He probably doesn't even like men.

“How would you hold me down?” Marty inquired, breaking Dave out of his existential crisis. “By the wrists? My neck? Or would you flip me over and pin me to the bed with entire body?”

“I'd pin you down by your wrists,” said Dave, the tips of his fingers dipping low on his waistline, flirting with the beginning of his groin. “Let you to fight back a little.”

“You like things a little rough?” Marty mused rhetorically, letting a hum of approval drift over the phone. “You have me pinned down. What now?”

_That’s a good question..._

“Um… Well…”

Dave felt choked up now, unsure of what to say or how to begin. He’s never done this sort of thing. His palms are clammy and his cheeks burn despite his bedroom being relatively cool. Dave’s never this nervous when faced with the real thing, so why is this any different? Well, for one, he’s never had to explain what he intends to do with a potential partner. At least not in great detail. And second, he can't help but feel _judged_ for calling a sex hotline. He's more than capable of picking someone up from the bar, but it always makes him feel like everyone will notice or find out he likes men and then his reputation will be ruined.

"I'd press my hips into yours. Make you feel how turned on I am," Dave said, rubbing down his inner thigh; not quite touching his dick.

"I'm reaching down and stroking your cock. Can you feel me?" Marty inquired, giving Dave an obvious prompt to touch himself.

"Yeah."

Dave took the hint and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and stroked it slowly, easing himself into the mindset of having Marty here with him to provide the stimulus. He accidentally let slide a few breathless noises here and there, but for the most part Dave was too embarrassed to make his arousal apparent despite that being the sole purpose of this call. He could practically feel Marty's lips against his own as he touched himself; could taste each soft moan Marty let out at his expense.

"You know what would feel even better?" Marty posed, dropping his voice to a low sultry murmur. It's a rhetorical question and Dave can basically hear Marty smiling knowingly from the other end. "Sticking your big cock inside my tight little hole."

"Fuck…" Dave breathed out.

His hand faltered slightly, losing it's rhythm for a few seconds before steadily building up the pace once again. Dave gripped the base of his cock in a firm grasp when he felt like he was about to come, because even from some cheesy, porn-level dialogue Dave felt himself already getting close. There was just something about sharing this with a total stranger that got Dave off; something in Marty's voice that set his body on fire.

"I'm already wet for you too. I was _very_ naughty," Marty admitted, sounding coy. "I was fucking myself on my fingers wishing it was your dick inside me."

Dave swallowed hard as he tried to stifle a groan. He could feel his pulse throbbing as his fingers glided along precome slick skin; feverish and rock hard to the touch. He has a vague image of a young, long-haired man lying face down against his bed with his ass in the air and three fingers stuffed inside him. Marty would have his head turned to one side so he could look back at Dave as he panted and whimpered like an animal in heat; moaning his name over and over. Begging to be fucked.

"I want you to fuck me, Dave. Please fuck me," Marty panted.

It almost sounded like Marty was getting genuinely worked up and Dave started to wonder if Marty was actually getting off on this too. Sure, this whole situation felt embarrassing, but Dave thought _fuck it_. He was paying for a good performance from Marty and Marty was selling it good enough. So why not just enjoy it and let himself have this one shameless moment of relief?

"I grab your wrists in one hand, while I wrap the other around your neck so you can't move when I push into you," Dave told the anonymous man; his mouth dry from breathing so heavily. "I'd make you gasp air as I fuck you hard and deep."

"Oh, you're so _huge_." Marty's voice sounded shaky; uneven and barely above a whisper. Marty's breath hitched when he heard Dave exhale deeply. "Choke me harder."

A noise escaped Dave's mouth without so much as a warning and his hips bucked off of the bed, trying to chase that elusive sensation of feeling complete. He pictured Marty gasping beneath him, his hand squeezing just a little tighter to restrict Marty's air flow. Marty's eyes glazing over in a foggy haze of lust and watering when being deprived of oxygen became too much.

"How's that? You like how that feels? Getting choked out and fucked senseless at the same time?" Dave inquired, getting an affirmative by way of Marty moaning and gasping incoherently. Dave tightened his hand around his cock and began jacking off as fast as he could. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight."

He could no longer hold back everything he was experiencing. His hand became a blur along his shaft and Dave stopped trying to remain silent. Marty knew Dave called this hotline for one reason, so why hide it? It's not like they'd ever meet anyway. No one but them would ever know.

"Fuck me harder, _daddy_," Marty choked out, sounding out of breath.

And just like that, Dave's whole body shuddered and his toes curled at the use of such a word. It came out of left field and he really didn't expect it, but Dave can't say it turned him off. Dave never really gave much thought to being called _daddy_, but he quite liked it when Marty said it all bashful and rough. His cock twitched and a huge drop of precome leaked out of the tip, slickening up Dave's dick further and making a very obvious wet slapping sound as he jerked off. He's sure it was loud enough to be picked up on the phone.

"Dirty little whore taking my cock like the greedy boy you are," Dave admonished, building up the fantasy of pounding Marty into the mattress as hard as he can while his hand picked up speed. "You're fucking gagging for it, aren't you?"

"Yes, _daddy_!" Marty repeated, using the moniker once again when Dave encouraged the use of it. "I want your cock stretching me open and filling me up. I want you so deep inside me that I can feel your cock hitting the back of my throat."

They're both aware that that sentence makes no sense since it's highly improbable, but the mere idea of it sent Dave into a spiral of expletives and sharp hitches of breath. Dave was so caught up in reaching his orgasm that the charade to keep up his little fantasy fell to the wayside. He still imagined fucking Marty; holding him down and occasionally choking him ever so slightly, but everything else was a second thought to him as he came.

Dave moaned unabashed, relishing the way his orgasm was wrung from his body as he arched off of the bed. His release splattered across his stomach, with a couple spurts reaching his chest, and drizzled out of the head when he squeezed the rest of it out. His abdominal muscles twitched and flexed with the aftershocks of it and a few more involuntary noises left Dave like a breathless afterthought. Absentmindedly, Dave could still hear Marty on the other end of the line pretending to moan and whimper with his own orgasm and he questioned the validity of it. But did it really matter? Dave got what he was looking for in the end, but it somehow felt bittersweet.

"That was amazing," Marty complemented with a hum of approval. He sounded satisfied and fulfilled; panting slightly. "You really made me work up a sweat."

"Yeah, I'm sure I did," Dave said sardonically; resigned.

Marty sighed. "Well, you certainly sound like you had fun," he replied with sarcasm, feeling a tad peeved that Dave isn't exactly jumping for joy right now.

"I did," Dave assured quickly, cursing his dumb mouth for putting Marty off after such an exciting, desperate attempt to get off. "I really enjoyed your company. It was… _nice_."

There was a prolonged moment of silence from the other end and Dave was afraid Marty had hung up on him, but he could hear a faint shuffling sound and a hushed sigh.

"Well, Dave… If you ever wanna talk to me again, you can always ask for certain callers by name," Marty informed, dropping the hint that he wouldn't mind talking to Dave again either.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind next time," Dave flirted back, letting himself crack the smallest of smiles.

"Until then," Marty teased. There was a smile in his voice and it made Dave's heart flutter. "Goodnight, Dave."

Dave as he laid there against his bed with his phone still on loudspeaker right next to his head. He reached over and disabled the speaker and brought the phone up to his ear, staring at the ceiling. And for the first time during their whole conversation, speaking to Marty with his voice right in his ear was somehow the most intimate thing to have transpired from this. It made Dave feel giddy; _hopeful_. This time he smiled for real as he said his goodbyes.

"Goodnight, Marty."


End file.
